


Childishly Cliché

by NightmareWolf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Fluff, M/M, May be a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: Masaru knows he has some special feelings for Nagisa, and he's desperate to tell him. But, thanks to the anxiety from the whole situation, he does it the next best way he knows—by writing a letter.(This is old and I no longer like it, but I'm keeping it up for people who do.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this ship A LOT OKAY. I've always been meaning to write something for it so...here? The title pretty much sums up this story: cliché.  
> It's a little short given I wrote this at around 12:00pm-2:00am. I also hope it isn't too ooc.

Masaru groaned exasperatedly, leaning back in his chair that was seated in front of his room's table. A pencil dangled in his hand and a clean sheet of paper was in front him. He wasn't a particular fan of writing. Not that he _hated_ it, but he preferred to avoid doing it since his grammar and vocabulary wasn't necessarily his strong point. But right now, it was a little more than required—to him, at least.

Liking somebody of the same gender was taboo, right? And that's why he always kept it to himself. At least to Masaru's knowledge he's always heard of it being "unnatural" and "weird." So when he realized he had feelings for Nagisa, it induced a little panic into him. Because that wasn't right, he shouldn't feel the way he does, and yet he can't control his feelings. He felt guilty for it, but at the same time, he absolutely loved so many details about Nagisa, both big and small ones. He seemed almost perfect to Masaru; well—Nagisa _was_ a perfectionist, so maybe that isn't the oddest thing to think about him.

Sitting back up in his chair, Masaru rested his arms on the table. He was, admittedly, too embarrassed and nervous to admit his feelings to Nagisa face-to-face. And as a result, he was going to express his feelings to the other boy through writing—specifically, a letter.

Masaru didn't know how he was going to write it, or what even he was going to put in it. As long as it conveyed his feelings and wasn't too painfully corny, then it'd work.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself. Despite not knowing what he was actually going to say in the letter, he lifted up his pencil and began to write.

 

A while had passed. An hour—maybe two? Anyhow, Masaru felt a little proud of himself for getting the letter complete. A smile formed on his face, his emotions being both that of excitement and a nervous wreck. He contemplated for a minute, reading over his written letter again and again, not too sure if it was a good idea to let Nagisa read it. After all, Nagisa's only response may be pointing out the grammatical errors that most likely existed in the passage. Masaru tittered at the thought.

With slightly visible shaking hands, Masaru picked up the paper and got out of his chair. Just as he was turning to face the door, a loud, hasty knock was made on it three times, causing Masaru to jolt. There was a pause for about two seconds before the door slammed open, revealing Kotoko.

"Masaru, we need help with—" she paused for a moment. "Hey, whatcha holding?" She asked, her voice suddenly lighting up with interest. She was also vaguely panting, presumably because she ran all the way to his room.

"Nothing that...important," Masaru lied. "What do you need help with?"

"Jataro and I need some help carrying things, and since you're mildly strong, I think you can help!" Kotoko said.

" _Mildly_? I'm stronger then you'll ever be!" Masaru retorted, seemingly offended by Kotoko's choice of wording.

Kotoko giggled in response, then eyed the paper Masaru was still holding in one of his hands. "Hey, since you said that paper wasn't anything important, can I look at it?" She questioned, suddenly changing the subject.

"Why do you care?" Masaru inquired back with a sour tone.

"Hey! You said it wasn't important—I'm curious!" Kotoko justified, pouting.

"Just s-something I wrote, not a big deal!" Masaru stated, attempting to walk past Kotoko.

"You wrote something? You never do that!" Kotoko looked at him in surprise. "What did you write? A story—a poem? Ohhh, is it something naaaughty?"

"None of those things!" Masaru quickly defended.

"You gonna give it to someone?"

"...Maybe."

"If you're gonna give it to somebody, it should be alright for me to read it anyway!" Kotoko reasoned with a giddy smile, not even waiting for Masaru to reply before taking the paper out of his hand.

"Kotoko, hey!" He hissed. As much as he enjoyed having Kotoko around as a friend who could share in being energetic, dealing with her sometimes could be like dealing with a little sister. Not that Masaru would know what having a little sister is like given he was an only child, but based on some cartoons he's seen he could make the inference.

Despite Masaru's protests, Kotoko kept pushing him away and persisted in reading the letter. Kotoko was better at keeping him away than Masaru thought, causing him to eventually give up and stand there.

"Awww, Masaru! This is sooo adorbs!" Kotoko gushed after a segment of time had passed. "It's also funny how cliché it is, but i still think it's super cute! Kyaa! You should show this to Nagisa!"

Masaru was momentarily shocked by Kotoko's response. He was honestly expecting her to make fun or dis him for his feelings but...she didn't find it strange at all.

"You...don't find it weird?" Masaru asked.

"Hmm? Find what weird?"

"Th-The fact I like _Nagisa_! You know, a boy!?" Masaru responded; practically shouting.

"Oh! Not really, no," Kotoko shrugged. "I don't pay too much attention to meaningless stuff like that—what matters most is that you're in loooove!"

Masaru blushed slightly at that, he felt Kotoko grab his wrist tightly. "C'mon! Go show Nagisa!"

It felt odd to be encourage to do something as bold as this, but the extra confidence did help him. Masaru and Kotoko both walked out of his room, they traveled the hallways together and by the time they reached Nagisa's door Masaru's heart was pounding.

"He should be in here reading, or something," Kotoko said, then gave a bubbly giggle. "I'll be waiting downstairs with Jataro, good luck!" She said, beginning to walk off. "Oh, and tell me how it goes!" She added.

Masaru watched her stray off and go downstairs. He stood there for minutes, heart racing and his hands shaking. Now that he was actually here about to do this, he felt intimidated. But he reminded himself that he _was_ Masaru Daimon, fearless (former) leader who wasn't scared or intimidated by anything. And sticking by those words of his, he knocked on Nagisa's door without a sign of hesitation.

A few seconds went by before the door opened, revealing Nagisa standing there, looking calm as he always did. "Hello, Masaru," he greeted.

"Hi, Nagisa," Masaru replied back, trying his best to make sure no stutter or nervous movement was noticeable. "I, uh, wrote something and I would like you to read it."

Nagisa gave his head a slight tilt in interest as Masaru handed him the sheet of white paper. The other boy took it into his own hands. Masaru stood there silently with a vague blush on his cheeks. He watched Nagisa's crystal blue eyes peruse the letter.

It couldn't go over that badly, right? At worst, he'd just be rejected. Nagisa wouldn't _hate_ him...

Masaru kept thinking that to assure himself. However, there was a cloud of doubt in his mind the entire time. He just had to hope that this wouldn't end terribly.

Once Nagisa had finished reading the letter, he smiled a bit, there was a blush across his face as well—which was much more noticeable given Nagisa was far more pale than Masaru.

"That was extremely cute, Masaru," Nagisa said. "But I counted several errors in your spelling."

_Whoops._

"Oh, ahaha..." Masaru gave a nervous, halfheartedly chuckle in response.

"But, despite all of that..." Nagisa walked closer to Masaru, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I like you a lot, too."

Masaru's blush became increasingly noticeable—especially after that swift kiss—and his eyes practically lit up after Nagisa had told him that. "You do?" Masaru asked, still astonished from the last few events that had occurred.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Nagisa replied.

Masaru was overjoyed, and was bursting with happiness, energy, and all sorts of excitement. "Can I kiss you then!?" He asked exhilarated with a huge grin

"I don't see why not—" Nagisa was almost immediately cut off after his words by Masaru kissing him.

They stood there kissing for bit, Neither of them were very good at it, seeing how they had no proper prior experience, but they really didn't care. They still enjoyed it in their own innocent and childish way.

When the eventually stopped, Masaru hugged Nagisa. "I'm so glad you like me! I was worried you wouldn't!"

Nagisa smiled, returning the hug to Masaru. "I'm also glad and slightly impressed. I could never work up the courage to confess my feelings like this," Nagisa stated. "But I know you can be bold at times.

Masaru was joyful at these turn of events, and was awaiting to tell Kotoko the good news. But before he did that, he wanted to spend some more time with Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Any and all comments/kudos are appreciated ;u; spread the love for this ship!


End file.
